


i got your body tembling like it should

by dazaynandconfused



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Riding, Soccer Player Liam, Track Runner Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaynandconfused/pseuds/dazaynandconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the captain of the track team and he really enjoys it, except of course for being in the same area as Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got your body tembling like it should

**Author's Note:**

> erm well let's pretend they both have hair in this lmao.
> 
> this is so bad omg sorry, and i did this so fast and its not edited so :/   
> its 4 am and i just wanted to do this bc i was annoyed at zayn lol
> 
> Title goes to Gorilla by Bruno Mars.

High school is a time to try to find yourself, to know what you want to be and how you want it to be. It's just a period on every teenager's life, where they find the true meaning of friendship, the different types of booze and drugs and being in love for the first time. 

Sure, this can happen in a book or a coming of age movie but not in Zayn's life. Right now he rather be anywhere but here, in high school in the same year as Liam Payne. 

It all happened when they were freshmen and Zayn applied to the track team and on his first week he always got hit by a soccer ball that most of the times, Payne was the one who did it and he never apologized. So, Zayn began to hate the guy who barely knew. 

The hate was mutual of course, because Zayn as a revenge, deflated all the balls and put a Z on them. He didn't got punished because it was a war between the track team—mainly Zayn—and the soccer team—mainly Liam—. 

This continued until today, senior year, and the track field is getting painted so, to piss off Payne, Zayn decides to warm up on the soccer field, no one questions anything and just follow orders from the captain, some of them rolling their eyes as "here we go again". 

Arriving to the field, some of the soccer team are doing laps, and they go to near the center of the field. "Okay so we're gonna stretch for 10 minutes with the same movements we do, now up," the track team start stretching when a very angry Liam Payne comes to view. 

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Payne screams at Zayn and of course the latter is indifferent to him. Zayn stands up to be face to face with him and says "Well, Payne we are stretching so we can practice. You know, like a sport team." And with that he bends down again to continue stretching. 

"And why are you doing it on my field?" Zayn hears Payne growling above him. 

Standing up Zayn sighs "First of all it's not your field and second of all, the track field is getting painted so," he thinks what he's gonna do for a few seconds and he says fuck it and goes to whisper hotly on Payne's ear "don't mind me I'll just be bend over stretching and exercising, go to practice Payne" he finishes batting his eyelashes and turns around sitting on the grass. 

He doesn't hear him complaining or even snicker like his usual self so he takes that as a win. 

///////

"That's it for today team, remember to come here early tomorrow, bye" Zayn finishes the training and goes to the locker rooms to shower. 

As always he's the last one to finish, going to his locker to get his clothes he feels someone pinning him facing the lockers. 

"You sure bent over today huh," the voice whispers on his ear, hot and dirty. He knows that voice, he can hate the guy but he can't deny how fucking hot he is. 

Zayn gasps closing his eyes feeling Liam's clothed dick on him. "And you sure stared," he replies hotly, like everything in this rivalry. 

"How can I not stare when your uniform is that stupid fucking latex shorts" Payne bites Zayn's neck and the latter moans quietly, not wanting to give him advantage. 

"I'm not using them right now, you know?" Zayn smirks. 

Payne groans at that and rips off Zayn's towel from his waist. He can hear Liam's erratic breathing like if he can't contain himself, and to be honest Zayn either. 

"You're such a fucking tease and a brat but I want to fuck you so bad right now," Liam practically growls grappling Zayn's arsecheeks and Zayn lets out a high pitched moan "or I could eat you out, mhm I don't know," Liam offers and Zayn can't take it anymore so he turns around and straddles him on the bench that was behind him. 

"You talk big words Payne but I don't see much actions," Zayn murmurs dirtily, he starts grinding on Liam's lap "or I could ride you right here," Zayn continues, loving the dark and lusty eyes Liam has "but I wanna do something first" so he kisses him with violence and desperation. 

The kiss is full of teeth and rough touches, like of they're fighting for who kisses the best... And the hardest. 

Zayn continues grinding on Liam's soccer shorts and he definitely can feel the lack of underwear. 

The shorts are annoying at this point "Take this shit off!" whines Zayn breaking the rough kiss, "How 'bout you do it, Malik" smirks Liam and well, fuck it but if he's going to do this, Liam is the one who's gonna suffer. 

He does his (what Niall calls) We're-gonna-fuck-in-30-seconds eyes and drops to his knees. He's painfully hard from the grinding but he loves to mess up Liam so, that's exactly what he's gonna do. 

He goes to take off the clothe while touching everywhere looking at the lad above him through his eyelashes when Liam helps to take off the damn shorts he sees his cock for the first time and he lets out moan at the size, if Zayn's being frankly he had a feeling Liam'd be huge but he's still surprised. 

"Like what you see? Give it some love baby," Liam moans with a deep voice almost unrecognizable and with that Zayn rolls his eyes in pleasure. 

He wants to tease Liam but he's so turned on that he doesn't know if he can so he starts nosing his dick from the base. He can hear Liam breathe heavily above him. 

He sucks the head with closed eyes, using his tongue he teases the slit and Liam groans, so that's a win. He starts going down bobbing his head licking all over the dick. 

"Oh... fuck... you are so.... fuck-" Liam incoherently says and Zayn decides to open his eyes filled with tears as he swallows his cock all the way to his throat. 

Liam moans with a low tone "Made to sucking my cock aren't ya?" he says grabbing Zayn's hair. And that made him want to see him crumble so, he sucks harder and starts playing with Liam's balls. 

"Zayn... If you... Keep doing that... I'll cum-fuck-" Liam moans and that wakes up Zayn, he cannot not fuck Liam. 

He stops sucking leaving a trail of saliva on Liam's cock and his bottom lip, "Wanna ride you" Zayn says with a raspy voice. 

"Fuck of course, c'mere love" says Liam with a blissful face and they haven't even fucked yet. 

"Wait, I got lube on my bag," Zayn says standing up.

"I don't wanna know why you got a portable lube on your things, I'd beat the fucker up," Liam replies from behind. "Don't worry, I won't tell you anyway" Zayn smiles, finding the small tube. 

He straddles Liam and the latter has a serious expression like if he's annoyed. "I'm gonna fuck you like anyone have been before" Liam sYs hotly in his ear, fuck. 

They start kissing hard and full of lust with their moans in between when Liam inserts the first lubed finger in Zayn. 

Zayn moans mainly because of the touch "Relax baby I'm gonna get you feel so good" Liam assures with kisses all over his face and neck. 

When Zayn is finally relaxed he thrust his—long—finger on his hole. The kisses never stop however, neither the moans in between. 

Liam stretches Zayn with three fingers for a while, "Li, I'm ready. Wanna ride you so bad" whines Zayn grinding down on Liam's fingers. 

"'Kay baby, go slow okay? Don't want you to hurt yourself," the bastard sounds so cocky but so gentle at the same time. He lubes his cock and motions Zayn to stand up. 

Zayn bites his bottom lip and he lines up on Liam's cock slowly going down with his head thrown back

Zayn slowly fills himself with his cock, and when the pain is replaced with pleasure he grinds and makes circles with his hips. He looks at Liam and he's looking at him with a strong grip on the hips. 

"Cat got your tongue Payne?" Zayn sensually says while rolling his hips one more time with force. 

Liam quickly grips Zayn's hips enough to leave bruises, and starts fucking him up going straight to his prostate. 

"Yeah Malik keep talking," he says thrusting up on Zayn and Zayn can't do anything but moan. 

"Should fuck you on the middle of the field, you bent over like you always. fucking. are," he says the last words with strong thrusts. 

Zayn moans like a scream but he's not gonna be the victim here "You love me bent over you asshole that's why you always are looking at my ass," he tried to be the one in charge grinding down while Liam's fucking him, but it feels so good he's so weak. 

Liam moans and starts sucking Zayn's nipple. "Liam, I'm gonna-oh-" Zayn feels everything inside of him falling apart trying to reach the high. 

Liam stops sucking his nipple and groans "Yeah baby, cum on my dick," he goes to massage Zayn's arsecheeks. 

Everything feels so, so fucking good, his orgasm comes like a wave of pleasure and Zayn moans and trembles gripping Liam's arms. 

Liam continues to fuck Zayn through his orgasm when he clenches around him. 

Liam comes a minute later with a groan and a strong grip on Zayn's arsecheek. 

When they breathe normally again Liam kisses Zayn again but this time is tender and loving with soft touches on his back. 

Zayn reciprocates the affection and he caress Liam's neck and hair. They kiss like that for a while, the two of them just content of being there, just kissing. 

Eventually they break the kiss and Zayn stands up with come on his hole dripping on his thighs. He probably looks like he just got fucked real good, and damn he was. 

"I'm gonna have to shower again, thanks Payne" Zayn says rolling his eyes fondly at Liam. 

He sees Liam staring at him like if he's appreciating a painting, with his cock out and sweaty skin. 

"Aren't you going to come with me? A shame," Zayn says walking to the showers. 

"Comin!" Liam replies and stands up almost tripping from anticipation. "God I can't wait to fuck you bent over," he continues. 

"Yeah, let's see if you can keep up, Payne," Zayn smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> my twitter: borderznz :)


End file.
